


О чем говорят журналисты

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Герои и их личности с точки зрения простых граждан Метрополиса.





	О чем говорят журналисты

Ларри все рассказывал и рассказывал о ремонте, который они с женой затеяли в своей комнате и гостиной, потому сейчас живут вместе в детской, как же хорошо, что Ларри-младший сейчас в летнем лагере, так что им не так тесно. Но плохо, потому что ремонт до его возвращения они закончить не успеют.

Билл ждал, когда у Ларри пересохнет в горле и ему надоест описывать свой поход в магазин стройматериалов, но история длилась и грозила перетечь на обеденный перерыв и на остаток дня.

«Не пошел бы ты на хуй, Ларри, со своими красками? — подумал Билл, глубокомысленно кивая в ответ на очередной виток истории. — И засунь велюровый валик себе в жопу, а твоя жена пусть его провернет пару раз».

Вслух он, конечно, ничего такого сказать не мог. Потому что обиженный Ларри потом не согласится делить пополам написание гребаных некрологов, и тогда у Билла шарики за ролики точно заедут. Ну и, положа руку на сердце, Билл понимал, что у каждого в редакции, если послушать, свой Апокалипсис. У кого ремонтный, у кого — про дальних родичей, а у кого — про супергероев.

«Вспомни черта», — подумал Билл, заметив, что Лоис Лейн целенаправленно пошла в их сторону, цокая каблуками лакированных черных туфель.

— Мальчики, — сказала Лоис, опираясь о стол Ларри, — я слышала, у вас многовато некрологов в последние дни.

— Знаешь, как говорит Перри? — Билл назидательно поднял вверх указательный палец и постарался изобразить голос главреда Перри Уайта: — Нет ничего лучше хорошего некролога.

— Непохоже, — скривилась Лоис. — Перри – и без ругательств или попыток опустить самооценку сотрудника? Разве что на альтернативной Земле.

— Я могу переслать тебе сырой список, — сказал Ларри, — просто имена, сама решай, что тебе нужно.

— Спасибо, буду благодарна, — кивнула Лоис и зацокала в сторону своего стола.

— Интересно, а зачем ей некрологи-то сдались? — риторически спросил Ларри, ерзая мышкой, чтобы переслать файлы Лоис через внутреннюю сеть.

— Пиздец надвигается, — предположил Билл. — Лоис Лейн занимается только пиздецами. Даже если пишет про выставку котят. Туда обязательно заявится херов Бизарро или какие-то долбанутые инопланетяне, Супермен прилетит всех спасать, сорвет крышу, стены разнесут до него…

— Ага, — подхватил Ларри, — а котята разбегутся. Только всем уже будет наплевать на котят.

— Насрать скорее. Прям с небоскреба.

— Со станции Лиги Справедливости.

— Точно.

Билл понял, что они с Ларри глупо лыбятся, глядя друг на друга, и поспешно отвел взгляд, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам. Спасибо, с его цветом кожи это незаметно. Тупой ебанутый гормонами организм никак не мог уяснить, что Ларри женат, Ларри натурал и, даже если бы нет, Билл ни разу не в его вкусе. Но нет, организм, подсознание и всякая прочая хрень упорно считали, что они могут и потрахаться, раз бухают вместе на корпоративах, пялятся вместе на Бри из бухгалтерии (ей стоило бы носить лифчик, как ее нахуй еще не выгнали за полный игнор дресскода, когда соски просвечивают через ебаные платьица в мелкий горошек), обедают вместе и вообще просиживают друг напротив друга день за днем, слушая голоса друг друга тоже день за днем.

— Боже мой, — сказал Ларри, — это тот, о ком я думаю?

Этот его комментарий отвлек Билла от очередного приступа самоедства и самокопания на почве переработки и недотраха.

— Да ебаный через забор конь, — выдал Билл, глядя туда же, куда и Ларри. — Ты думаешь, что это Брюс Уэйн?

— А кто ж еще? — спросил Ларри.

Ну, допустим, они все знали, что Брюс Уэйн — владелец «Дэйли Плэнет». Перри объявил им об этом несколько месяцев назад, и Билл прекрасно помнил, что нервно расхохотался. Потому что это же заебись: какой-то богач ни с того ни с сего решает, что он может заделаться медиамагнатом. Взять, щелкнуть пальцами и стать крутым перцем в отрасли.

Уэйн не собирался. Он вообще за эти месяцы только раз приехал в Метрополис, да и то — на открытие выставки древнегреческих артефактов (выставка накрылась нахуй медным тазом, потому что прибежали реальные древнегреческие боги и пришлось сворачивать лавочку), а сейчас — возьми и заявись в «Дэйли».

Лоис, только успевшая опуститься на свое кресло и крутнуться к компьютеру, вскочила и едва не повисла у Уэйна на шее. Кларк Кент, с которым она вроде как встречалась, выглянул из-за перегородки и что-то сказал, поправляя очки. Жаль парня было, если честно, Билл не сомневался, что он с Лоис разбежится. А потом будет страдать и свою тоску выдавать в каждой статье, отчего они станут ну совсем депрессивными.

— А Лоис никто не скажет, что она ебанулась? — вполголоса, чтобы та самая Лоис не услышала, заметил Билл. — Так фамильярно с начальством, это ж надо наглость иметь.

— А ты не догадался? — тоже вполголоса спросил Ларри.

— О чем? — поинтересовался Билл.

Ларри многозначительно посмотрел в сторону Лоис, Уэйна и Кларка, которые сейчас о чем-то говорили. Кажется, они пытались послать Кларка за кофе.

— Расскажу во время обеда.

«Ну пиздец», — подумал Билл, потому что заговорщицкий тон Ларри натолкнул его на совсем не те мысли. Например, мысли о члене Ларри, который он в свое время исподтишка рассматривал в туалете. Было только одно оправдание: член был толстым, коротким и слишком темным на фоне бледной кожи и светлых волос в паху. Будто кто-то взял тело Ларри и пришил на него чужой член, еще и с тоном кожи нахрен промахнулся. Да еще и, будто бонусом за то, что налажал, переплел его таким рельефными венами, что хоть прям в какой музей современного искусства помещай. «Хуй мужской, одна штука. Демонстрирует отношение художника к зрителям».

Билл поборол желание побиться головой о столешницу, но тут Ларри решил его проблему. Он опять завел шарманку о ремонте, так что удалось переключиться, да и возбуждение как рукой сняло. Отличный номер. Прям магия.

До обеда они прикончили почти все некрологи. Билл так и говорил: «Прикончили некрологи», ему нравилась эта шутка, хотя Ларри всегда от нее морщился, а Джимми Олсен как-то раз даже долго распинался насчет черного юмора, хотя непонятно вообще за каким-то хреном он узнавал по поводу некрологов, на кой черт они вообще сдались фотографу?

Обедать они вышли к фургончику внизу, там продавали офигенные бейглы и неплохой кофе. До фургончика надо было пройтись через сквер, но Ларри с Биллом считали, что оно того стоит.

— Ну так чо? — спросил Билл, когда они устроились на скамейке. — Что за тайну ты мне хотел рассказать?

— Это не тайна, если сам подумаешь, — махнул рукой Ларри. — Смотри, что мы знаем про Супермена?

— Ну… Он охуенный, — предположил Билл, — бесит кучу людей, начиная с Лекса Лютора и заканчивая племяшкой Бри из бухгалтерии.

— А что с ее племянницей не так? — Ларри недоуменно распахнул глаза.

«Не думай о его глазах, Билл, ты мужик или нет?»

— Она его фигурку скинула с балкона и орала, что ненавидит. Девке два года, а ей уже Зеленого Фонаря подавай.

Ларри отмахнулся от него и принялся говорить сам:

— Мы знаем, что Супермен — черноволосый синеглазый мужчина, всегда в курсе событий, и у него, походу, роман с нашей Лоис.

— Вопрос… — протянул Билл.

— Я долго думал, а тут посмотрел на них сегодня, и щелкнуло. Супермен — это Брюс Уэйн. Подумай, все сходится ведь, он слишком уж темнит и явно имеет отношение ко всей этой геройской братии.

Билл надеялся, что Ларри шутит, но нет, тот выглядел серьезным. Ну твою же мать.

— Да ну, бред. Все знают, что Супермен пришелец.

— Это он так говорит, — напомнил Ларри, — и вот еще что…

Он полез в карман брюк и достал телефон. 

— Брюс Уэйн последнее время часто появляется в компании девочки-подростка. Блондинки.

Ларри отыскал фотку из «Готэм Таблоид» и открыл ее, передавая телефон Биллу.

— Думаешь, это Супергерл? — спросил Билл. — Черт, я всегда думал, что Брюс Уэйн — это Флэш. Но твоя версия кажется мне интереснее.

— Скажи, а? — ухмыльнулся Ларри, а потом глянул на экран телефона, чертыхнулся и сказал: — Лучше быстрее с обедом заканчивать.

— А то Перри нам жопы подожжет, — согласился Билл, — это только Кенту и Лейн можно опаздывать.

— И Грант с Олсеном, — добавил Ларри.

— Грант просто и отпиздеться может, а Джимми — милашка, — объяснил Билл, — но нам с тобой не светит ни одно, ни второе.

— Не наговаривай на себя, Билл, ты тоже милашка, — ответил Ларри, невзначай так, еще и совершенно по-блядски слизнул мягкий сыр с губ. Вот сука.

«Он — женатый мужчина и натурал, — напомнил себе Билл, — а мне надо, чтобы кто-то писал некрологи вместе со мной, а не подавал жалобу за сексуальные домогательства».

Над сквером куда-то пролетел Супермен, низко, так что порыв ветра можно было ощутить, пусть вещи из рук он и не вырывал.

— Интересно, сколько имен в некрологе прибавится, — заметил Ларри, глядя ему вслед, — о, кстати, а рассказывал, что мы хотим южную стену покрасить в синий?..


End file.
